Spunbonded webs have found use in various applications, including backings for diapers and/or personal care articles, carpet backings, geotextiles and the like. Such spunbonded webs are typically low-loft materials which are relied upon primarily to supply structural reinforcement, barrier properties, and so on. Some workers in the field have attempted to develop webs with higher loft, by a variety of methods.